


Marriage Material

by libraralien



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/pseuds/libraralien





	Marriage Material

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



Alana and Margot never discussed the specifics, they had never needed to, but they could both pinpoint the exact moment they knew that they would get married. They had both fallen in love the first time they fucked, but it wasn't then

Later, when they had knelt side by side, holding Mason under the water, as they both felt the breathe leave his body and the eel enter it, as he struggled and then didn't as life faded from him- that is when they had both thought, "I am going to spend the rest of my life with this woman."


End file.
